


Shouldn't have done that

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [20]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Gordon being Gordon', Hints of Pen and Ink, Lectures, Pain Management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Gordon is supposed to get pain management treatments. However he has been skipping them and people aren't to happy about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long delay with this. I got distracted by Final Fantasy 15 which I got for Christmas

 

            Gordon knew he shouldn’t have done it. His back reminded him constantly of his piss poor decision. He’s back throbbed but he felt better for it.

            Lounging on the couches in the lounge, he kept flinching, his back was not happy. Never mind that he helped Penny out his back wasn’t hearing it. He knew shortly one of his brothers would wonder in they always did. If Gordon was thinking clearly, which he might add was hard to do with a reinjured back he’d just call them over the coms, or have John call one of them. Just as he was about to do that,

            “I knew there was something wrong.” Said Virgil

            Gordon glanced over at his older brother. “Hey there Virg.”

            “Don’t hey there me, how long has it been?”

            “Started acting up after the rescue… I really, really should not have lifted up that piece of metal… no I have to I mean… well you know but,”

            Virgil rolled his dark brown eyes and shook his head. “Showing off for the ladyship?”

            Gordon blushed. He turned away and made a nervous cough. “Listen Virg, if you could just help me to the infirmary and you know not tell Scott that’ll be great.”

            Virgil offered a stable arm and helped him up off the couch. Supporting a lot of Gordon’s weight they made it over to the elevator so Gordon didn’t have to walk so far. “When was you’re last treatment?”

            Gordon frowned. After his boat accident he has been undergoing pain management treatment. Latest and greatest treatment. After all their father’s company funded the doctor that made it. It worked wonders for Gordon soothing agitated nerves, and mending damaged muscles. “About two months ago… maybe possibly.”

            “Gordon,” Virgil started as they made it to the infirmary. “You’re supposed to have them every month, remember? Your nerves will get… you know that’s probably what happened. You angered your body.” Virgil finished as he sat Gordon on the bed.

            “But I hate having to lay here and wait around. I can’t sit still you know that.”

            Virgil was pretty sure his younger brother had a mad case of ADHD. The boy was off the walls 24/7, he was even more hyper than Alan and he was a teenager. “I know Gordon. Thought of sitting for that long makes you batty but,” He stopped to help Gordon with remove his shirt. “If you don’t do it then this happens.”

            “I know.” Gordon said as he lay down on his stomach. “What am I supposed to do for an hour?”

            Virgil shrugged as he put on gloves. He had to rub on extra strong pain relieving cream on Gordon’s back to make help things go quicker. “Binge a television show,” He said as he rubbed the stuff in. Virgil hated to admit it but seeing as Gordon calls them his old battle scars made him feel a little uneasy.

            “Watched everything I was watching.”

            Trying not to remember the accident that almost claimed his younger brother he kept working. “Read a book.” He added as he got the machine above his back

            Gordon laughed. “If you can find a book that isn’t a sci fi then sure.”

            “John has a few murder mysterious.” He said as he set the timer on the machine.

            Gordon frowned and got comfy. “Nah,”

            “I can get your com and you can talk to a certain lady.” He said with a tease

            Gordon blushed. “Th, that’d be nice…”

            Virgil held out a com. “Use mine alright.” He winked at him as Gordon took it. “I know you guys have you’re nightly calls.”

            “Thanks Virgil.” He activated the com and looked at Virgil who was finishing up. “You’re a great brother… even though you tease me.”

            Virgil smiled; he reached over and ruffled Gordon’s hair. “That’s what I’m here for.”

            “And here I thought you were just here to annoy me.”

            “Nope that’s just a part time gig.” He added with a laugh.

            Penelope’s image came on the screen. “Gordon, I was starting to think you wouldn’t call.”

            “Sorry Penny. I managed to hurt myself on the rescue.”

            She frowned and started giving him the same lecture that Virgil did earlier.

            “I know.” He kept saying.

            Virgil suppressed a smirk “I’ll leave you to it then. Gordon I’ll check on you later. Penelope, be sure to remind him how important it is that he gets these treatments.”

            “FAB Virgil.” She responded

            Gordon shot him a dirty look as Virgil left the room. “Just don’t tell Scott!” He shouted only to hear.

            “Don’t tell Scott what?” He heard Scott ask

            “Shit.” Gordon cussed

            “Langue.” Penelope said

            Scott looked into the infirmary. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

            Gordon grinned. “Just routine maintenance boss.”

            Scott narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Virgil who was in the hallway. The middle child shrugged and Scott looked back at Gordon. “Oh really?” He looked at Penelope’s hologram.

            “Well don’t look at me.” She responded.

            Scott let out the long suffering sigh of the eldest Tracy brother. “For the love of,” He rested his hand on his forehead. Famous Scott face palm. “How long have you been missing them?”

            “I’d tell you but then you’ll be mad and I can’t exactly run away.”

            “Gordon!”

            “Scott.” He said, “See I can play name tennis too.”

            Scott gritted his teeth. “Now see here.”

            “Oh come on I already had two lectures I don’t need another.”            

            “Oh really,” He crossed his arms. “After this lecture I’m telling John then Grandma and maybe even Alan. The whole island will lecture you.” He said with a grin.

            “That’s evil.”

            “Then do you’re treatments.” All three of them said to him

            Gordon sighed. “Who needs friends when you go enemies like you guys?”

            Scott ruffled up Gordon’s hair. “I know. But you’ll thank us later for it.” Scott gave a wave to Penelope and headed out of the room.

            “Well at least I didn’t have to tell him.” Said Virgil as he left

            “What the, Virgil you were going to tell him? Virgil, Virgil!” He called. Sighing he looked back at Penelope. “So that charity ball?”

            “I do hope you can attend Gordon. You’ll make a nice date.”

            “Well that’s why I’m doing this,” he said gesturing to his back

            “Oh? I thought it was because you tried to lift up that piece of wall to save those people trapped in the basement.”

            “Nope not at all.”

            “Gordon I was there I seen the look on your face.”

            “I can’t seem to catch a break today.”

            She laughed and the two continued their conversation well until the treatment was finished. Gordon did realize everyone was right he should actually do them more often.


End file.
